Genki and Hikari
by Kite Uriatoki
Summary: This is what happens next in one of my friends misao-chan's yu-gi-oh fanfics!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Genki and Hikari  
  
This is for two of my best friends. When they figure out that I wrote this  
  
they'll kill me!!!!!!! Well here I go.  
  
P.S this is my second fanfic.  
  
This is a Yu-gi-oh Romance  
  
The Star Characters are Genki as karate-son  
  
Hikari as Misao-Chan  
  
Amy as Misao-Chan's friend and Hentai Yarou's crush  
  
And there best friend Hentai Yarou  
  
One day Hikari, Yugi and Yami were walking to Domino High as Genki  
  
walked up and asked Hikari to tald to her privatly. (Ooooooooh) Then Hikari  
  
all the sudden dropped her books and she and Genki walked off in different  
  
directions as Tea and Tristain walked up. "What was that all about?" asked  
  
Tea and Tristian. "I don't really know." said Yami and Yugi at the same  
  
time. Let me go talk to Hikari and you guys talk to Genki and see what he  
  
said to upset Hikari." said Tea. Tea walked off to go look for Hiakari.  
  
Yugi, Yami and Tristan found Genki sitting by a tree outside Domino High.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tristian. "What did u say to upset  
  
Hikari?" asked yugi. "What did you do to upset Hikari?" asked Yami blushing.  
  
"I told her something," said Genki. "What did you tell her?" asked the guys.  
  
"I told her something." said Genki. "What did you tell her, Tell me now."  
  
said Yami. "Just something." said Genki. "Tell me now!" screamed Yami. "I  
  
told her something, and it's none of your business." said Genki. "Hey what's  
  
up" said Hentia Yarou. "Come here." said Genki. "You didn't. You did. good  
  
god man your brave.mann when I asked Amy out she kicked my ass!!!!!!" said  
  
Hentia Yarou as he had a flashback of pain. "Dude. What did she say?????"  
  
said Hentai Yarou. "I don't know, She just kinda ran off when I told her."  
  
said Genki.  
  
Tea finally found Hikari "What was that all about?" asked Tea.  
  
"I really don't know." said Hikari. Amy appeared out of nowhere blasting her  
  
Discman. "Hey Hikari, what's up. He didn't. he did.did u kick his ass. dang  
  
that's what I did to Hentia Yarou. He couldn't sit down in class for a week.  
  
So what did you tell him?" said Amy. "Nothing. I just kind of ran off." said  
  
Hikari. "Well. hey look at the bright side. At least he had the guts to ask  
  
you out. Just think about what he said. Just for a minute, and you will know  
  
if you like him or not." said Amy. Hikari thought hard, "Do I like Genki or  
  
not?" she thought to herself. She thought and thought and thought. Finally  
  
after 3hrs. After Gym she had her answer. "But what if it wasn't the right  
  
choice. What if he turn's out to be really mean. I mean I only met him a  
  
week ago. Will I make the right choice? 


	2. Hikari's Feelings

Hikari and Tea looked all over Domino High. They could not  
  
find Genki anywhere. "Genki, Genki, where are you Genki!!!!!!!!!" shouted  
  
Hikari and Tea.  
  
"I wonder where Genki is?" Said Tea. "I really don't know." said Hikari.  
  
They heard Amy's loud music again. She was running toward Tea and Hikari as  
  
fast as she could, headphones falling off her ears. "What's all the rush?"  
  
asked Tea. "I heard you yelling for Genki. I found him and Hentia too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Follow me." Said Amy. They ran into an ally way and  
  
found 3 people beating up the already trashed Hentai and Genki. Tea, Hikari  
  
and Amy quickly kicked there asses (hahahaha). "Are you guys ok?" Asked Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it look like it?" Said Hentia. "Where's Yugi, Tristain and  
  
Yami????" asked Hikari.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they looked like us. They got mugged by about  
  
17 kids from a new gang. It's called the Winged Lions. I wouldn't be  
  
surprised if they started calling themselves The Flying Bozos." said Hentia  
  
coughing up blood. "Are you going to need medical attention?" asked Tea.  
  
"No, but Genki is he got it the worst. I got 8 guys he got 9. Those 3 guys  
  
you saw were their backup." Said Henita. "Where is Genki anyways?" asked  
  
Hikari. Hentia, a little bit shorter then Genki pulled Genki's lifeless body  
  
out of a trashcan.  
  
  
  
Genki was bleeding all over. He looked torn from limb to limb.  
  
"Tea, go find Tristen, Yugi and Yami. Get all of them to the hospital. You  
  
can ride a motorcycle can't you?" Asked Hentia "Yea, but I'm not to good at  
  
it though." Sighed Tea. Hentia was about to speak when Amy said "Hikari, Go  
  
with Hentia and help him get Genki to the hospital. Tea and I will go pick  
  
up the guy's on Tristain's motorcycle." Said Amy taking control.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, I will get Genki to the hospital and Hikari should go  
  
with you guys, I mean girls, I mean dudes, I mean ladies, I mean you know  
  
what I mean right?" asked Hentia. The girls all shook their head. "Why?"  
  
asked Hentai struggling to keep Genki up. "I bet you can't even take three  
  
steps with you helping Genki like that." Growled Amy. "Watch me." Said  
  
Hentia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One.Two.all the sudden Hentia fell over. One of the Members from  
  
the Winged Lions walked up and stabbed Hentia with a knife. *Glush*. The  
  
knife hit Hentia straight in the arm. He had three more knifes. All the  
  
sudden Hentia charged at (lets just call him bob) Bob and pined him to the  
  
ground. Yet again, Hentia got stabbed in the back, even more blood gushing  
  
from his back. Amy, angered, picked up a knife that Bob dropped and stabbed  
  
Bob multiple times (once in the back twice in each leg, Three time's in each  
  
arm and one time in the balls *ouch* Misao-chan: Yea, she's just like  
  
that.). "Amy, Hurry!!!!!!!! Go with Hikari and get Hentia and Genki to the  
  
hospital!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari and Amy dragged the unconscious Genki and Hentai to the  
  
hospital. The doctor told Amy and Hikari that Hentia would be all right, but  
  
Genki was supposed to die. He was shot several times. Hikari screamed, "Damn  
  
you Genki, Damn you Hentia it was your fault for getting Genki killed wasn't  
  
it? Wasn't it, just tell me it was! So I know who killed one of my best  
  
friends!!!!!!!!!!! Guess what I did nothing but befriend him and maybe even  
  
like Genki and you go and get him killed!" "He's not dead" whispering the  
  
unconscious Hentia. "He just caught a dangerous disease. He shall live. Yami  
  
shall die. You must chose who will live and who will die." said Hentai fully  
  
awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" said Amy and Hikari. "It means Tea has  
  
been mugged too. Hikari stay here with Genki, Amy and I will go look for  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tristian and Tea." Said Hentia. "Hentia, you were about to die  
  
only an hour ago, what makes you think you can take on the Winged Lions?"  
  
asked Amy. All the sudden Genki woke up!!!!! "Genki!!!!!!" yelled Hikari in  
  
joy. "Genki we were so worried, we all thought you were dead!!!!!!" shouted  
  
Hikari. "We have to save Yugi, Yami, Tristain and Hikari." "Yea lets go,"  
  
said everyone. The gang found Yugi, Yami, Tristain and Tea being mauled.  
  
They easily beat the five members of the Winged Lions. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
asked Amy.  
  
  
  
"Just fine" said Yami. "Could have been better." said  
  
Tristian. "I'm in a little bit of pain," said Yugi. "They screwed up my  
  
hair!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grrrrrrrr.)" screamed Tea.  
  
"Yami come here for a sec, I have to tell you something. You too  
  
Genki." Said Hikari. "What is it?" asked Genki and Yami. "Well, Yami I know  
  
destiny is that we are suppose to be together, but destiny was 3,000 years  
  
ago. This is today. I'm sorry Yami but I do not like you, I like" . Hikari  
  
bit her tongue. What if she was about to tell Genki came out wrong. She was  
  
still unsure about Genki. She knew she was his friend, but were they like  
  
that? All the sudden Hikari was stolen by someone(lets call him Jim) from the Winged Lions. "Come back here" yelled Genki. 


	3. Hikari Captured and Hentia's secret

"Hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come  
  
back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Yami and Genki. Hikari had just been  
  
captured by the Winged Lions. Takkoi had left a note. It said "If you ever  
  
want to see your girlfriend again, come to the old abandoned parking lot at  
  
high noon. Then wait five minutes and you will be escorted to a dualing  
  
arena. P.S. You may bring one friend to the dual. They must also bring one  
  
person they care about most. If they don't your little girlfriend gets  
  
fried!"  
  
" I can't believe they would go through all that just to get my  
  
puzzle." said Yugi. "Remember Yugi, the reason I'm still not in the puzzle  
  
because Marik has it. Remember I broke out of the Millennium Puzzle when he  
  
defeated you. He is the one most likely to be challenging us." said Yami.  
  
" He has no need for you anymore." said Genki. "He wants things. Like my  
  
earing" said Genki "I have an item too." piped up Hentia.  
  
"I have the millennium dagger. It reverses the effects of any  
  
ancient item and can easily send someone to the shadow realm. Cool ain't i?"  
  
asked Hentai. They were looking at a golden dagger. It had the millennium  
  
symbol on it (the eye thingy). It also had words written in ancient Egypt  
  
all over it and it also showed a picture of a vortex behind what looked like  
  
the pharoh, Yami, and a picture of what looked like Kaiba chasingYami.  
  
"You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're the one who trapped me in that puzzle!!!!!!!"  
  
screamed Yami.  
  
"It was my only choice. He would have sent you to the shadow  
  
realm. The future would have been destroyed." shouted Hentia. "Well you  
  
could have at least put Hikari in the puzzle with me. You know what I mean."  
  
Yami's eyebrows were moving up and down. "Yami you pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
screamed Amy and Tea. *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap*  
  
*slap* *slap* *slap* *slappy* *Misao-chan appears out of nowhere and slaps  
  
Yami, and Hentia for puting this in*. Yami was out cold. "Well. obviously  
  
Yami isn't going. Can you dual Hentia?" asked Genki.  
  
" Yes I can. I'm pretty good. I was the guy who had to dual off  
  
Kaiba way back then. I think I can handle Marik." said Hentia. "Well off we  
  
go." said Genki. "Tea, by the way what time is it?" asked Genki. "God damn  
  
it Genki. It's 12:55. You best get your ass moving!!!!!!!!" shouted Tea. As  
  
they ran towards the parking lot Genki asked "Hentai, do you have your  
  
dueling deck?" asked Genki. "Damn. It's at my house I'll catch up to you."  
  
said Hentia. All the sudden Hentia pulled out the Millennium dagger pulled  
  
it out of the sheath turned the blade around and put it into the sheath and  
  
said "Home." and disappeared. Genki kept running as he thought "How did he  
  
do that?"  
  
When Genki finally got to the parking lot, a rare hunter and  
  
Hentai were waiting for him. "What was that back there?"asked Genki. "One of  
  
my daggers abilities is to teleport. I am learning how to teleport without  
  
it. I can already teleport 5 people 5 feet. I can get 4 people 10 feet and I  
  
can teleport myself almost one mile." said Hentia. The rare hunter brought  
  
them to an old, abandoned library. Inside it had a basic dueling arena. They  
  
walked in and heard two voices. "Genki I see that you have brought a friend.  
  
I know who it is. He is the one who sealed the Pharaoh away to the puzzle."  
  
Said Marik.  
  
"I thought he would have brought little Yugi boy along didn't  
  
you Marik." said a strange man. "Come out Pegasus I know it's you!"  
  
screamed Hentia. A light appeared. It showed two people hanging from a rope  
  
above lava. It was Amy and Hikari! Genki and Hentia were about to run over  
  
to them but Pegasus said "If you move they fall and they become evil,  
  
tainted for the rest of their days." "Let them go or else!" screamed  
  
Hentia. "Why should we? The only way you are going to get them back is by  
  
dueling us. If you win, you will get the Egyptian God cards, your little  
  
girlfriends, our millennium items and we get sent to the shadow realm. But  
  
if you lose we get your items, decks, your little friends and you win a trip  
  
to the shadow realm!" said Marik.  
  
"Lets Duel!" shouted everyone. Pegauses first move was  
  
"I lay down Kuribo in defense mode. Genki's move was "I put Cyberstine down  
  
it defense mode. I use its special effect where our team pays 3000 life  
  
points to summon a fusion monster. I summon Dragon Master Knight!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Merrick's move "I put down Shining Abyss in defensive mode." Then  
  
Hentia's move was, "First, I play Ragiki. All opponents' monsters are  
  
destroyed. Then I sacrifice the Magna Warriors to play Vulkryon the Magnet  
  
Warrior!!!!!!!!!!!! Attack Marik's life points directly!!!!!"  
  
Then it was Pegasus move "I can't play anything!!!!!!!!!"  
  
shouted Pegasus. "I have lost my date with that Amy girl forever!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
sighed Pegasus (Misao-chan: *O_o*) "I would never go out with you Pegasus if  
  
you were the last man on earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your old and wrinkly and you  
  
have gray hair and your old and wrinkly, did I mention you have gray  
  
hair?!?!?!" yelled Amy. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!"  
  
screamed Pegasus. "Now Genki attack Marik's life points directly!!!!!!!"  
  
screamed Hentia. "Wait, if one of us goes to the shadow realm they will fall  
  
into that lava. That is not ordinary lava. That is the lava from the shadow  
  
realm. Anyone dipped in it will become evil for the rest of their  
  
life!!!!!!!! Remember!!!!!!!" said Marik.  
  
"Attack now, I will get the girls." said Hentia "Right.  
  
Dragon Master Knight attack Marik's life points directly!!!!!!!!!!!!" said  
  
Genki. Marick and Pegasus fell to the shadow realm never to be heard of  
  
again. At that exact moment the girls fell. Yami had just broken through the  
  
door. "Hikari where are you?!?!?!" screamed Yami. Hentia couldn't think  
  
straight instead of teleport he said "switch" Genki and Hentia switched  
  
places with Hikari and Amy as they were about to be dipped in the lava. As  
  
they were going down Hentia said, "Sorry I fucked that spell up. It's all my  
  
fault." "It's all right. I have nothing to lose. It's not like anyone cared  
  
for me." said Genki sadly. "Hey that's my line! Err..I mean...Hikari cared  
  
for you. I would bring you back but my dagger is still in the pile of items  
  
and I'm out of energy. Sorry." said Hentia. Hikari and Amy screamed as their  
  
two friends slowly turned evil as they fell in the lava. 


	4. Yokai Genki and Hentia

The Dark lava disappeared. In its place were Genki and Hentia. They were lying there lifeless. Amy and Hikari went to see what happened. Yami following closely behind. "What happened to them?" asked Amy. "They don't seem all that evil." said Yami. All the sudden Hentia and Genki rose. Genki looked normal except he was grinning very evil like and he had grown small fangs. (Misao-chan: Ooh evil! *bursts out laughing*) On the other hand Hentia had changed a lot. Hentai had grown claws, the white part of his eye turned red, he had grown fangs, he was a little bit taller (about 5,7 used to be 5,2) and had become very vicious while Genki stayed calm just looking at them like he was about to attack.  
  
All the sudden Hentia charged up and was about to bite Yami in the neck but the millennium dagger (which was still in his pocket) glowed golden and Hentia could not move. "What was that all about?" asked Hikari. "I really don't know but whatever it is, it can't move now." said Amy. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must kill!!!!!!!! Must kill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Demon Hentia (Lets just call him Yokai Hentia and Yokai Genki) Yokai Genki came running up saying " Die Hikari!!!!! You betrayed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You betrayed both of us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Misao-chan: If you don't get this part, don't feel alone, I don't either.) "Huh?"   
  
"What do you mean I betrayed you Genki?" "You betrayed me!! You hate me!!!!! You hate both of us!!!!" screamed Yokai Genki "I don't hate you Genki" said Hikari. "Yami forced me out of town!!!!!!!!! Yami is the one who forced me out of town. I came back because Yami said I could for one week. Yami just wants you to hiself. He does not want anyone else to like you" shouted Yokai Genki. "Is this true Yami? Did you make Genki leave town?  
  
Is it?"   
  
"No. I promise!" Said Yami. For a second Yokai Genki turned back to Genki, then turned back to Yokai Genki. "Genki if you can hear me come out fight the darkness." At that moment Hikari was only a couple of inches from Genki. She kissed Genki. It wasn't very long of very short. She just kissed him. Genki just fell to the ground, unconscious. Then Yami walked up to Hikari and said "Hikari!!!!!!! Your all right!!! I was so worried."  
  
Then Yami kissed her. (Misao-chan: Okay, Hentai! You are sooooooo dead!!!!!!!!!!) She was trying to get away but he would not let go of her. After the kiss from Yami she walked off to see how Amy was doing with Yokai Hentia. Yokai Hentia kept trying to bit Amy's hand who was constantly strangling him saying "Turn back to normal or I'll kill you!" Yokai Hentai gasping for air said " I'll kill you if you don't stop!" "I'd like to see you try!" said Amy. The dagger, which was paralyzing Yokai Hentia, fell out of his pocket, unable to restrain him anymore.  
  
Amy now petrified heard the dagger drop form Yokai Hentai's pocket. He was about to attack her when Amy said "Stop it Hentai. Please stop it now. Why do you want to hurt me?" He just stopped. "Stab me." Cried Yokai Hentia. Amy unsheathed the dagger and tried to stab him but Yokai Hentia just caught the dagger and threw it back at Amy. "Your going to have to try better than that to beat me." Said Yokai Hentai  
  
Amy walked up and gave Yokai Hentia a hug. It was a friendly hug, but Yokai Hentia was still stunned. Amy said "Sorry old friend." As she stabbed Yokai Hentia with the dagger.  
  
He slowly disappeared as he was screaming in pain. "Well, I think that is the last we ever see of Hentia." Said Yami. "I hope not." said Amy holding the millennium dagger. "I need revenge. He's not going to get away from trying to bite my hand off. I'm going to get you one day Hentai Yarou, you can bet on it! You are so going to die when I'm finished with you. Why did you have to die, It makes it a whole lot harder to kick your ass now that your dead. Oh well. I guess the new punching bag is know Genki." Genki looked at her with a frightened look. "Uh..."  
  
"What I'm already relived of duty" said Hentia crawling out of the sand. "Hentia! We thought you were dead. I remember stabbing you with the millenium dagger." "Well my Yokai side is most likely dead, but see. you killed my Yokai side I hope, but he is down for the count. Can I have my dagger back please?" Asked Hentia. "Sure but.*bonk*" Amy had just hit Hentia on the head. "Heres your dagger." Said Amy as she tossed Hentia his dagger back.  
  
Genki and Hikari were watching the sunset. Genki was wondering if that kiss Hikari gave him was out of sympathy or love. He finally got enough guts to ask her. "Hikari, why'd you do that earlier?" asked Genki "I guess you could just call it, a reflex?" Genki entwined his fingers in Hikari's. There they sat, waiting for their next adventure. 


End file.
